Who Knew
by Debora20
Summary: One-shot sobre uma despedida mais longa entre Harry e Ginny, antes dele sair em busca das horcruxes. A música Who Knew, da Pink, foi usada como inspiração pra história.


_**Who Knew**_

O som do fogo crepitando ecoava solitário pela casa. Sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá em frente à lareira, Harry era a única pessoa acordada na' Toca. Fora um dia cansativo. Além das constantes preparações para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, houve também o jantar de aniversário de Harry e a visita de Rufus Scrimgeour. Os olhos verdes fitavam distraidamente o fogo, e apesar da lareira acesa estar refletida neles, através das lentes dos óculos, não era esta imagem que ocupava os pensamentos do garoto. Era como se as chamas, brilhando e tilintando, funcionassem como uma porta, encaminhando seus pensamentos e os embaralhando escada abaixo em seu subconsciente. Na mão direita o garoto segurava o pequeno objeto redondo, dourado e de asinhas pratas que herdou de Dumbledore. Forçou sua mente a trabalhar o dia inteiro, tentando vasculhar suas lembranças atrás de uma pista, uma dica, qualquer vestígio que o diretor pudesse ter passado a Harry durante suas conversas, e chegou à conclusão de que não houve nenhuma menção sobre o pomo. Isso acabou contribuindo para a crescente sensação que lhe perturbava desde que resolveu viajar em busca das horcruxes: a sensação de estar andando no escuro.

O conhecido perfume floral invadiu suas narinas e Harry virou automaticamente a cabeça para a porta da cozinha. Depois das horas roubadas que eles passaram, sempre que possível, namorando em Hogwarts, em que Harry adorava cheirar os cabelos de Ginny, ele podia reconhecer seu cheiro facilmente e, como que por natureza, seu corpo reagia ao perfume, buscando-o.

A garota estava descalça apoiada no batente da porta da cozinha, segurando com as duas mãos uma xícara contendo algum líquido quente, Harry percebeu pela fumaça. Seus cabelos, vermelhos vivo como o fogo crepitante, faziam contraste com a camisola preta, de alças finas, um pouco acima de seus joelhos de pele branca e alva. Aos olhos de Harry, ela era dolorosamente linda e lhe trazia paz.

Ginny sorriu quando Harry a viu, e levou a caneca com o líquido fumegante aos lábios.

- Faz tempo que você está aí? – Harry teve a impressão de que a garota o estava observando há algum tempo.

Ela apenas deu de ombros, baixando a caneca e o fitando calmamente.

- Você não está com frio? – a camisola, mesmo sendo simples e nada vulgar, parecia ser de um tecido fino.

A resposta da garota foi um sorriso e um leve balanço negativo da cabeça, seguido de outro gole do líquido. Ficaram um tempo assim, apenas se olhando, conversando em silêncio, então Ginny se voltou para a cozinha, sem nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto. Harry sentiu vontade de chamá-la na mesma hora, pedir que voltasse que ficasse um tempo com ele para acalmá-lo, como ela sempre fazia inconscientemente. O garoto então se lembrou do beijo que ela lhe deu mais cedo e do jeito que ele saiu do quarto logo depois, por conta de Rony. Harry sabia que ela havia chorado, e por isso ele não devia pedir a companhia dela, não era sensato ficar cutucando a ferida aberta.

Sua distração momentânea foi interrompida pelos passos sorrateiros de Ginny, que agora estava em pé ao seu lado, lhe estendendo uma xícara, com um sorriso doce brincando nos lábios. Harry aceitou a bebida e a garota se sentou ao seu lado no tapete, abraçando as pernas dobradas junto ao peito com um braço e segurando uma caneca com a mão livre. Ele se surpreendeu com o gesto dela, mas gostou mais do que achou que devia. Tomou um gole da bebida, sempre espiando a garota pelo canto do olho, e descobriu ser chocolate quente. Seu ânimo revigorou e o calor da bebida aqueceu seu corpo e sua alma.

- Obrigado, eu estava mesmo precisando. – Harry cortou o silêncio após algum tempo, em que Ginny apenas bebericava o chocolate e fitava a lareira.

A garota girou a cabeça e encarou Harry nos olhos. O castanho claro no verde acelerou o coração.

- Eu vou esperar você. Você querendo ou não. Eu sempre te esperei e vou continuar te esperando. – Harry notou que a voz da garota era firme, decidida, e suas poucas palavras derrubaram todos os muros que o garoto erguera para evitá-la. Ela encarava Harry intensamente, como na primeira vez que ele a beijou.

- E se eu não voltar? Você terá perdido o tempo em que poderia estar vivendo, sendo feliz, namorando outro... – sua voz saiu mais trêmula do que ele imaginara.

Ginny sorriu de lado.

- Você estragou os outros pra mim. – Harry se sentiu mínimo diante do olhar da garota, parecia furar os olhos dele e rasgar a alma. A intensidade de Ginny o encantava.

- Mas você já gostou de outros, poderia fazer isso de novo. – o garoto se esforçou para continuar a encarando e tentou soar tão decidido quanto ela, apesar da frase que saiu de sua boca o torturar e fazer o monstro em seu peito rugir de fúria, de ciúmes e fazê-lo querer trucidar qualquer um que tocasse sua garota.

O riso debochado de Ginny o deixou deslocado.

- Namorei Miguel porque você estava com a Cho. Namorei Dino porque mesmo depois do seu encanto por ela passar, ainda assim você não reparou em mim. – o sorriso escapou dos lábios da garota e sua expressão ficou séria – Gosto deles como amigos apenas. É de você que eu gosto desde os dez anos. Se você tivesse me beijado ao invés de beijar a Cho, no seu quinto ano, eu nunca teria namorado eles.

Ginny voltou sua atenção para o fogo, como se não suportasse continuar encarando o abismo verde após ter se aberto completamente. Harry sabia que ela era sempre durona, não gostava de falar tão claramente sobre seus sentimentos. Alguns fios de cabelo escorregaram para o lado esquerdo do rosto da garota e ela os deixou ali, deslizando pelo ombro e a escondendo de Harry, que a observava com a testa franzida, como quem resolve um dilema interno. O garoto afastou delicadamente a cortina de fogo com um dedo e a prendeu atrás da orelha de Ginny. Sem pensar, resolvendo banir qualquer tipo de pensamento que não fosse sobre a garota de perfil delicado e pele branca e macia, que parecia reluzir diante o brilho do fogo, ele pressionou os lábios na bochecha corada. Surpresa com o gesto, ela moveu bruscamente a face para olhá-lo. Estavam tão próximos que Harry pode ver o brilho molhado nos olhos castanhos. Segurou o rosto dela com a mão direita e acariciou as sardas da bochecha com o dedão. Na mesma hora os olhos de Ginny se fecharam. Diante da imagem encantadora da garota com os olhos fechados, os cílios molhados pelas lágrimas presas, as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos soprando, devido à respiração leve, um hálito de chocolate no rosto de Harry, ficou difícil para o garoto resistir, e todo e qualquer vestígio dos muros idiotas que ele criou, desapareceram, dando lugar à saudade dos tempos em que ele podia beijá-la o quanto quisesse. A vontade falou mais alto e ele pressionou gentilmente seus lábios nos dela. A garota largou a xícara no chão e girou o corpo de frente para Harry, posicionando um braço em torno do pescoço dele, segurando carinhosamente entre os dedos os cabelos da nuca, e espalmando a outra mão no rosto do garoto. Ele também deixou a xícara no chão, desceu as mãos para a cintura fina de Ginny e a puxou para seu colo, sentando-a de lado sobre suas pernas. O beijo, inicialmente calmo, apaixonado, se tornou desesperado, possessivo. Envoltos num abraço apertado, o casal de beijava vorazmente, como que tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. Era como se estivessem de volta a Hogwarts, durante um dos momentos em que podiam ficar realmente sozinhos e namoravam despreocupadamente. Entre beijos, toques e carícias, Harry sussurrou com a boca fazendo cócegas na de Ginny por estar falando tão próximo, relando os lábios:

- Eu quero que você me espere. – Sorriram cúmplices, voltando aos beijos e rindo baixinho, como dois amantes que acabavam de selar um acordo.

…

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again,_

_Until we..._

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_..._

_That last kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again_

_And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember_

_But I keep, Your memory, You visit me in my sleep_

…

"**Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele." (Victor Hugo)**


End file.
